


Shadowchaser

by mmmdraco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry pens a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadowchaser

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in this story are mine only in spirit and voice. Their "likenesses", names, categorizing features, favourite activities (other than the randiness I like to make them engage in), studies, teachers, friends, acquaintances, etc., etc., belong to J.K. Rowling and not me.

Professor Snape,

I think I've finally realized what's wrong with our situation: shadows. Because, you see, over the years, I've grown increasingly fond of you. Yet, you've yet to reciprocate any of the comments I've made. I've concluded that this is indubitably because of your past. I realize that you feel no actual disdain for me beyond the fact that I remind you of that past, but therein lies the crux of the argument. The past is nothing but a shadow of the present, and the reality of shadows must be considered.

Shadows are simple things - a negative factor of light caused by eclipsing the light source. But, it's important to remember that shadows are never where you can see them when you face the light, and are never on your heels when you face the darkness. You, however, prefer to surround yourself in darkness. I wasn't certain why this was until I realized: in the darkness, there are no shadows.

If you could, think of me as the light. Come toward me, and the shadows will always be behind you... getting bigger as you draw closer -- until you reach me. Because, you see, when you get close enough, I'll envelop you, and all of your shadows will stretch for kilometers, so none of them will be powerful enough to do harm.

It's an idea, Professor. Perhaps you will be annoyed by this letter. But, it seems like it mights stand a chance. I see the way you watch me from your shadows. You want to come toward the light. But are you man enough to do it? I'll chase the shadows away, and together we'll prove that light always wins in the face of darkness.

With love,  
Harry Potter


End file.
